


Versteckte Dimension

by ObsidianSnowflake



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianSnowflake/pseuds/ObsidianSnowflake
Summary: Jack macht unfreiwillig bekanntschaft mit dem eher unbeliebten "privat Dedektiv" Dr. Kozmotis Pitchiner, welcher ihm nach kurzer Zeit ein unerwartetes Angebot macht. Was das für Jacks bisher normales Leben zur Folge hat, begreift er erst, als es zu spät ist.





	1. Kapitel 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Linda!“ unterbricht ein Polizist „Er ist hier“.  
> Lindas Augen weiten sich.  
> „Wer ist hier?“ fragt Jack verwirrt.  
> „ER ist Dr. Kozmotis Pitchiner. Er ist … nun sagen wir .. kompliziert“ versucht Linda zögerlich zu erklären, „er arbeitet als Forensiker und Kriminal- Pathologe und wird vom PBP zu Tatorten gerufen um zusätzliche Untersuchungen anzustellen.  
> „Du meinst so wie Sherlock?“  
> „Wer?“

Sonntag

 

Seit zwei Wochen arbeitet Jack nun schon für das Forensik Team des PBP, dem 'Pittsburgh Bureau of Police'. Nach seinem Examen ist er dafür extra nach Pittsburgh gezogen und heute ist der erste Tag an dem er sein neues Team an einen Tatort begleiten darf. Linda Brown, die Leitung des Teams hat sich dafür stark gemacht, den Neuling endlich einmal mitzunehmen. Vom ersten Tag an hatte sie ihn unter ihre Fittiche genommen und war von seinen Leistungen oft mehr als beeindruckt. Nicht umsonst, hatte er als Jahrgangsbester, des ganzen Bundesstaates, seinen Abschluss gemacht. Auch wenn ihm das nicht nur Sympathien brachte, doch dass interessierte Jack meinst wenig.  
Er konnte es kaum erwarten, saß völlig hibbelig im Polizeiwagen, der sie an den Ort des Verbrechens brachte. 05:40 Uhr morgens. Sie hatten ihn aus dem Schlaf geklingelt, doch Jack war sofort hellwach und bereit, endlich zu zeigen, was er in all den Jahren gelernt hatte. Eine Junge Frau war niedergestochen worden, stürzte in folge eine Treppe herunter und Schlug sich den Schädel auf. Der erste Verdächtige, ihr Lebensgefährt, der zugleich auch den Notruf abgesetzt hatte, war bereits festgenommen. Der Tatort, ein kleines Einfamilienhaus in einer, für gewöhnlich, ruhigen Gegend, weitläufig abgesperrt.  
Schaulustige, drängen sich, trotz der frühen Uhrzeit, um das Absperrband der Polizei, murmeln ihr Unverständnis über die vergangene Tat – Sie waren doch immer so ein liebevolles Paar, wie man munkelt, war sie sogar bereits Schwanger gewesen. Die Sirenen und das bunte Licht der Einsatzfahrzeuge, hat auch den letzten Nachbarn aus seiner Wohnung gelockt.  
Die tragischen Familiengeschichten, die hinter den Opfern oder Tätern standen, waren Jack für gewöhnlich egal. Seine Aufgabe war eine Andere und nur darauf wollte er sich konzentrieren. An der Seite von Linda schiebt er sich durch die Menschenmenge und an dem Absperrband vorbei, hinein in das, wirklich idyllisch wirkende kleine Haus.  
Am Fuß der Treppe im Flur liegt die Tote – Sie war 23 gewesen, sagen sie, nur 2 Jahre älter wie Jack. Er schlucke trocken, als er in die leeren Augen der Brünetten sah. Bloß in ein Nachthemd gekleidet, die Haare zottelig und von Blut verklebt, der Täter hatte sie wohl ebenfalls geweckt. Fotos werden gemacht, Beweisstücke und Hinweise aus der Wohnung gesammelt und leise murmelnd Vermutungen und Informationen ausgetauscht. Linda kniet neben dem Opfer und hat bereits mit ihre Arbeit begonnen, die Leiche genauer zu untersuchen, als sie ihren Blick zu Jack hebt.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Wie? äh.. Ja! Sicher“ antwortet er schnell und macht ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Er hat gar nicht bemerkt, dass er noch immer wie festgefroren im Türrahmen steht. Es ist nicht die erste Leiche die Jack gesehen hatte, bei weitem nicht, aber irgendetwas an ihr ist anders. Ihre Augen, obgleich tot und unfokussiert starrend, fesseln ihn.  
„Also“ beginnt Linda und richtet sich auf „Was denkst du?“  
Sie beobachtet ihn geduldig, als er sich neben die Tote kniet und mit spitzen Fingern, aber ohne viel zu verändern, beginnt sie genauer zu untersuchen. Das Nachthemd, zerrissen und blutgetränkt, an den Stellen, an denen die Klinge in ihren Körper eingedrungen war. Unter ihren Fingernägeln ebenfalls Blut und etwas das wie Hautfetzen aussieht. Ein Hämatom an der Kehle. Doch zwei Dinge fallen ihm besonders ins Auge. Sie ist geschminkt. Dezent, nur Maskara und ein wenig Puder, aber zu viel für jemanden der eigentlich geschlafen hat. Und die Einstichstellen in ihrem Brustkorb und dort wo die Klinge das Hemd zerschnitt … „Verbrannt“ murmelt er.  
„Hm?“ fragt Linda nach.  
„Äh ..“ Jack richtet sich wieder auf „Nun, ich denke die Todesursache ist eindeutig. 5 Stiche mit einer breiten Klinge in den Brustkorb, 2 davon entweder Treffsicher oder durch Glück genau auf Herzhöhe. Sie fiel die Treppe runter, die Zeichen sind eindeutig“ er zeigt auf die Blutverschmierten Stufen „schlug sich den Kopf auf und brach sich zusätzlich dabei noch den Arm, mit dem sie sich, sicher unbewusst, beim Sturz auffangen wollte. Hautfetzen unter den Fingernägeln, ich schätze sie hat versucht sie zu wehren. Entweder haben sich die beiden also gestritten bevor er mit dem Messer zustach oder sie kannte den Täter nicht.“ Linda nickt zustimmend.  
„Dar sie Maskara trägt, schätze ich, ihr Freund hat sie möglicher Weise bei etwas erwischt oder eher, mit Jemandem, von daher hätte er auch ein Motiv.“ Er macht eine kurze Pause und sieht zurück auf die junge Frau am Boden.  
„Was ich allerdings nicht verstehe ist, warum er sich die Mühe macht die Klinge vorher auf .. etwa 200°C zu erhitzen.“ fügt er grübelnd hinzu „Es war also entweder im voraus geplant, was allerdings dann eine Kurzschlussreaktion auf einen Seitensprung ausschließt oder ...“  
„Linda!“ unterbricht ein Polizist Jacks Vermutungen „Er ist hier“.  
Lindas Augen weiten sich.  
„Wer ist hier?“ fragt Jack verwirrt.  
„ _ER_ ist Dr. Kozmotis Pitchiner. Er ist … nun sagen wir .. kompliziert“ versucht Linda zögerlich zu erklären, „Er arbeitet als Forensiker und Kriminal- Pathologe und wird vom PBP zu Tatorten gerufen um zusätzliche Untersuchungen anzustellen.  
„Du meinst so wie Sherlock?“  
„Wer?“  
Noch bevor Jack die Möglichkeit bekommt ihre offenkundig Weltfremde frage zu beantworten, betritt ein großgewachsener, schlanker Mann das Wohnhaus. Markantes Gesicht, hohe Wangenknochen, fahle Haut, schwarzes schulterlanges Haar, ordentlich zurück gekämmt, stechend silber-graue Augen und ein Schal in einer Schlaufe um den Hals gewickelt. Mit schnellem Schritt geht er an den Beamten vorbei ohne auch nur einen von ihnen eines Blickes zu würdigen wobei ihm sein knielanger, stoffener Mantel wehend folgt, bevor er sich neben dem toten Körper niederlässt. Jack starrt ihn an, was von dem Anderen zwar nicht unbemerkt aber unbeachtet bleibt.  
Nur für kurze Augenblicke betrachtet er das Mädchen, hebt ihren gebrochen Arm am Handgelenk um ein goldenes Kettchen darum genauer anzusehen, schiebt ein Stück Stoff beiseite, legt zwei Finger vorsichtig auf das verschmorte Fleisch und nickt, irgendwie wissend, aber mehr zu sich selbst. Dann steht er wieder auf und wendet sich an einen der Polizisten.  
„Ich habe mit dem Verdächtigen gesprochen. Lasst ihn frei, er hat sie nicht umgebracht.“  
Dem Polizist fällt der Mund auf, bevor er zögerlich nickt und zu telefonieren beginnt.  
Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, kann Jack sich nicht mehr halten und beginnt zu lachen, was ihm die Aufmerksamkeit aller umstehenden einbringt.  
„Frost!“ schreit Inspektor Harrison, der im selben Moment die Tür rein kommt.  
„Das hier ist ein Tatort, reißen sie sich gefälligst zusammen! Was ist überhaupt so lustig?!“ knurrt er wütend, packt Jack am Oberarm und zieht in paar Schritt vom Geschehen weg.  
Der Andere wirft Jack nur einen kurzen, mehr irritierten als wütenden blick zu bevor er sich wieder den Beamten widmet um ihm seine Beobachtungen zu diktieren.  
„Entschuldigen sie, Inspektor.“ keuchte er zwischen seinem lachen und wischt sich eine Träne aus den Augen „Aber das ist doch wohl ein Scherz“  
„Was denn?“  
„Na der da“ er zeigt auf den Doktor.  
Harrison starrt ihm mit offenen Mund an in einer Mischung aus Unverständnis und Entsetzten.  
„Ich meine, ihr bestellt euch einen Pathologen, der nicht einmal zum Team gehört, der hier rein kommt mit seinem Mantel und Schal, wirft nur einen kurzen Blick auf das Mädchen, bevor er, ohne nachvollziehbare  
Begründungen den Verdächtigen für unschuldig erklärt, mit seinem eindeutig britischen Akzent und ihr seht da keine Parallelen?“  
Der Inspektor starrt noch immer ungläubig zwischen Jack und dem Doktor hin und her, welcher ihr Gespräch beiläufig zu verfolgen schien und schüttelt sich, als würde es ihm helfen, seine Fassung zurück zu gewinnen.  
„Diese Mann, ist keine Filmfigur, sondern einer unserer wichtigsten Ermittler. Und an ihrer Stelle würde ich mich jetzt ganz schnell wieder auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren. Ihre guten Noten entschuldigen kein unangebrachtes Verhalten!“ Zischte er fast flüsternd vor unterdrückter Wut, zu dem noch immer grinsenden Jungen.  
„Natürlich, Inspektor“ _Lestarde_ denkt sich Jack ergänzend, doch nickt nur und versucht dabei so viel Respekt wie möglich zu zeigen. Kopfschüttelnd und leise murmelnd dreht Harrison sich in Pitchiners Richtung, um mit ihm über den Fall zu sprechen.  
Pitch hatte den Jungen von Anfang an ins Auge gefasst. Kann es sein … ? Die braunen Wuschelhaare und sie gleichfarbigen Rehaugen lassen ihn so gewöhnlich menschlich wirken. Möglicherweise, weiß er selbst gar nichts davon. Aber Pitch ist sich sicher, etwas an ihm zu spüren, eine besondere Aura, wenn auch schwach. Er muss wissen, ob er richtig liegt.

 Vertieft in die Aufzeichnungen über seine Beobachtungen, bemerkt Jack nicht wie der Doktor ihm nach draußen gefolgt ist und zuckt vor Schreck zusammen, als dieser ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter legt. Er dreht sich zu ihm um. Der stechende Blick lässt ihn glauben die silbernen Augen könnten ihm direkt in seine Seele schauen. Für einen Moment glaubt Jack ein goldenes Funkeln in den Augen des älteren zu sehen. Irgendwie Beunruhigend.  
"Wie ist dein Name, Junge?“ seine tiefe Stimme vibriert durch Jacks ganzen Körper und bereit ihm eine Gänsehaut.  
„F - Frost Sir ... Jack Frost“, stottert er, ohne zu verstehen, warum der Andere ihn so offensichtlich nervös macht.  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zuckt ein Mundwinkel in Pitch's starrem Gesicht nach oben, jedoch mehr in Spott als Freude. Er lehnt sich ein Stück zu dem Kleineren vor, um mit seiner Stimme nicht gegen den Trubel um sie herum ankämpfen zu müssen,  
„Tu mir einen Gefallen, Jack“ seinen Namen spuckt er fast angewidert „steh mir nicht weg“.  
  
Wenn Jack das ist, was Pitch glaubt, dann sollte ihm das genug Ansporn geben.

   
Es ist schon Nachmittag, als Jack nach Hause kommt, nach dem sie den Papierkram und die restlichen Untersuchungen im Labor so weit wie möglich beendet hatten. Die Worte des Doktors hatten ihn den ganzen Tag beschäftigt. Er steht auf seinem Balkon, eine Zigarette in den Fingern, die bittere Kälte ignorierend, als sein Smartphone einen, von seiner Hosentaschen gedämpften Pieps von sich gibt.  
\- Skype?  
Steht in der Nachricht von Jamie. Jack drückt den halben Kippenstummel in den Aschenbecher auf dem, mit einer hässlichen grünen Plastikfolie abgedeckten kleinen Gartentisch und geht nach drinnen. Den Laptop vor sich legt er sich bäuchlings auf sein Sofa und meldet sich an.  
Per Videochat grinst Jamie ihn bereits erwartungsvoll von der anderen Seite des Bildschirms an.  
„Erzähl!“ fordert er Jack ungeduldig auf.  
„Du wirst nie glauben wem ich heute begegnet bin“ gibt dieser mit einem Seufzen zurück.  
„Dem amerikanischen Sherlock“  
„Sherlock?“  
„Du weißt schon, aus der BBC Serien mit diesem Dr. Strange schauspieler.“  
„Du bist Benedict Cumberbatch begegnet??“ Jamies Augen weiten sich vor Aufregung. Seit er sich vor Jack geoutet hat, gibt es kaum eine Gelegenheit in der er nicht von irgendwelchen 'gutaussehenden Schauspielern' schwärmt und der Sherlock-Typ war einer von ihnen.  
„Nein, ich sagte ich bin der amerikanischen Version begegnet“ erwidert jack schnell.  
„Die haben tatsächlich so einen Typen den sie bei Mordfällen anrufen und der dann privat nach den Tätern sucht. Er kam rein, hat sich ne' Minute lang die Tote angesehen und schien sofort zu wissen was abgeht.“  
„Sieht er gut aus??“ - Hat er überhaupt zugehört?  
„Was weiß ich“ antwortet Jack etwas genervt – die Frage war ja zu erwarten - „er ist auf jeden Fall ein ziemliches Arschloch.“  
„Du musst ihn mir vorstellen!“ - Er hat nicht zugehört … -  
„Jamie ...“ seufzt er, doch wird von dem jüngeren überhört.  
„Meine Alten sind übers Wochenende weg. Wie wär's, ich komm vorbei und du stellst mich Mister mysteriös vor!“  
„Jamie!“ versucht er es erneut „er ist mindestens 40 und hat sicher kein Interesse an kleinen, aufdringlichen Jungs.“ - Naja, so alt sah er eigentlich nicht aus, aber Jack hofft es würde Jamie von seinem idiotischen Vorhaben abbringen -  
„Egal, ich komm trotzdem“ grinst der andere und Jack schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf. - Falsch gedacht -  
Natürlich würde er sich freuen, es wäre das erste Mal das Jamie ihn in seiner neuen Wohnung besuchen kommt, doch sicher nicht nur um seinen Minderjährigen besten Freund mit alten, arroganten Typen zu verkuppeln. Jamie scheint das wenig zu interessieren, er plant bereits wie und wann er am Freitag eintreffen würde und was sie an den folgenden Tagen unternehmen könnten. Mit einem resigniertem Lächeln lauscht Jack seinem übermütig plappernden gegenüber und bemerkt gar nicht, wie er immer weiter in Gedanken versinkt. Jamie hingegen schon, er stoppt sein Gerede und grinst ihn wissend an.  
„Du magst ihn“ diese plötzliche Feststellung lässt Jack den Mund auffallen.  
„Red' keinen Quatsch! Du weißt das ich nicht schwul bin. Und außerdem sagte ich, er ist mal locker 40, vielleicht sogar längst verheiratet ... Zumindest trägt er einen Ring am passenden Finger.“ fügt er etwas leiser hinzu.  
„Ach, so was fällt dir aber auf, ja?“ Jamies Grinsen wird immer breiter.  
"Ich bin Forensiker! Es ist mein Job jedes noch so kleine, unnütze Detail zu sehen!“ langsam gerät Jack in Erklärungsnot, warum kann Jamie es nicht einfach gut sein lassen? Jack ist nicht schwul und wenn würde er sich sicher nicht so einen überheblichen Mistkerl aussuchen. Um Jamie von weiteren Fragen abzuhalten lenkt er das Thema zurück auf seine Idee ihn am Wochenende zu besuchen – mit vorläufigem Erfolg. So leicht wird Jamie nicht locker lassen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich begrüße Dich zum Beginn einer weitern Reise, diesmal in die Welt der Hüter zwischen Fantasy und unserer Welt, an der Seite von Jack und Pitch.
> 
> Hoffe dieser kleine Einstieg hat Dir gefallen :D
> 
> Einen Vorgeschmack auf das, was ich unter "smut" verstehe und wie meine schriftliche Ausführung davon aussieht,  
> findest Du in meinem OneShot "Gib' auf"- ebenfals mit Jack und Pitch.  
> Da eine Entwicklung der Geschichte in diese Richtung ebenfals geplant ist, freue ich mich zu beidem über Rückmeldung in jeglicher Form - wie immer, knstruktiv und beleidigungsfrei! :)
> 
> xoxo ObsidianSnowflake


	2. Kapitel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Verzeih, ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen.“  
> Pitch stößt sich aus dem Türrahmen ab und schlendert fast gelangweilt durch den Raum, inspiziert mit gespielten Interesse die Geräte und Beweismittel verschiedener Fälle.  
> „Was ... kann ich für sie tun … Doktor?“  
> Warum ist er schon wieder so nervös?  
> „Ich habe etwas nachgedacht“ beginnt er mit einem verheißungsvollen Ton „und ich würde dir gern ein Angebot machen.“

 

Die nächsten zwei Tage vergehen ungewöhnlich ruhig.  
Wie Linda es vorhergesagt hatte, liegt bereits am zweiten Morgen ein Briefumschlag auf dem Schreibtisch des Inspektors. Darin ein Zettel mit Name und Adresse des vermeintlich wahren Mörders der jungen Frau und ihres, wie sich bei der Autopsie herausstellte, ungeboren Kindes. Ein Mann, grade um die 30, wurde kurz darauf Festgenommen. Er gestand die Tat, ohne das große Überzeugungskünste notwendig gewesen wären, und zeigte keine reue.  
Jack verabscheut solche Menschen. Sie sind der Grund, warum er seine Arbeit so liebt. Um alles zu tun, solche skrupellosen Hunde wie diesen, hinter Gitter zu bringen. Allerdings ist er immer noch nur zu neugierig wie Dr. Pitchiner den Mörder so schnell gefunden hat. Fragen würde er ihn jedoch nicht. Im Gegenteil. Je länger er ihm nicht wieder über den Weg laufen muss, umso besser.  
  
Mittwoch  
  
Der dritte Tag. Ein weiterer Mord.  
Als Jack und Linda am Tatort eintreffen, raubt ihnen der widerwärtige Gestank von Tot den Atem. Der Nachbar hatte den verwesenden Geruch aus der kleinen Wohnung im 12ten Stock eines Hochhauses ebenfalls bemerkt und die Polizei alarmiert. Der Tote, ein großgewachsener Mann mit blondem Haar, lag auf seinem Bett in einer riesigen bereits getrockneten Blutlache. Ein Küchenmesser in seiner Hand, ein einziger Schnitt durch seine Kehle.  
„Selbstmord“ murmelt ein Polizist.  
Jack kniet vor dem Bett, mit der Hand vor dem Mund, um sich vor dem beißenden Geruch zu schützen. Der erstaunlich präzise Schnitt ist nicht das einzige ihm an der Verletzung sonderbar erscheint.  
„Das war kein Selbstmord“.  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“ fragt Linda verwundert, die sich eben noch im Zimmer umgesehen hat, und stellt sich neben ihn.  
Jack erhebt sich und will grade zu einer Erklärung seiner Vermutung ansetzten, als er den Doktor erblickt, welcher wohl kurz nach ihnen das Zimmer betreten haben muss. Pitchs silberne Augen treffen seinen Blick, er presst die Lippen aufeinander sieht zu Boden und macht einen Schritt von der Leiche zurück.  
„Nur zu, Jack“, er kommt auf sie zu, hat ein unheimliches und irgendwie erwartungsvolles Grinsen auf den Lippen, die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefaltet. Linda schaut etwas irritiert zwischen Jack und dem Doktor hin und her, als der Junge zögerlich zu sprechen beginnt.  
„Seine Haut ist verbrannt, wie bei der Frau vor 3 tagen“ beginnt er mit rasendem Herzen zu erklären „das Messer in seiner Hand ist also nicht die Mordwaffe. Ein einfaches Küchenmesser wie dieses würde die Hitze, welche für eine so präzise Verbrennungswunde wie diese, notwendig ist, nicht aushalten.“ Er schluckt trocken „Ich schätze, er ist ihr Bruder gewesen. Das würde zwar einen Selbstmord, nach dem Verlust seiner Schwester erklären, aber der Schnitt ist zu sauber um von ihm selbst durchgeführt worden zu sein. Kein Selbstmörder hat eine so ruhige Hand, während er sich mit einer zustäzlich unnötig heißen Klinge den Hals aufschlitzt ...“  
Linda starrt ihn mit offenem Mund an „woher weißt du, dass er ihr Bruder ist?“  
„Nun wissen ...  Aber sie haben die selben Augen und er ist zu jung um ihr Vater zu sein.“ Jack macht einen Schritt auf den Toten zu und greift nach seinem Arm. Die Hand des Mannes ist zu einer Faust geballt, er öffnet sie vorsichtig und nimmt ein goldenes Kettchen heraus.  
Während Jacks erklärungen beobachtete Pitch ihn schweigend. Seine Augen folgen jeder Bewegung seiner Lippen, seine zitternden Hände, die verspannte Haltung. Als würde er nach etwas suchen.  
„Und so eins trug sie an jenem Morgen an ihrem Handgelenk.“  
„Beeindruckend, Jack“ schnurrt Pitch „Wohl möglich habe ich deine Auffassungsgabe unterschätzt.“  
Jack schaut ihn mit großen Augen an. Schweigt.  
„Aber der Mörder des Mädchens hat gestanden. Wie sollte er, nachdem wir ihn verhaftet haben, noch jemand weiteren umgebracht haben?“ fragt Inspektor Harrison ungläubig, der alles aufmerksam verfolgt hat.  
„Er starb vor ihr“ gibt Jack eine kurze Antwort.  
„Der Mann ist seit gut 5 Tagen tot.“ fügt Pitch zur Verwunderung aller Anwesenden nickend hinzu.  
„Dafür ist er aber noch ziemlich gut erhalten“ stellt Linda mit hochgezogener Braue fest.  
Harrison runzelt die Stirn.  
"Na wenigstens haben wir dann nicht noch einen zweiten Verrückten.“  
  
Pitch hat keinen Zweifel mehr. Der Junge ist der Richtige.  
  
Zurück in seinem Labor fängt Jack direkt an die Gewebeproben, die er vom Tatort mitgenommen hat, genauer zu untersuchen. Zwar haben sie den vermeintlichen Mörder bereits verhaftet, doch die verbrannten Hautstellen geben ihm noch immer Rätsel auf. Warum die Klinge erhitzen wenn man nicht vorhat den Anderen zu foltern, sondern ihn mit einem einzigen tiefen Kehlschnitt direkt umbringt? Es ergibt einfach keinen Sinn.  
Linda ist schon vor einer Weile gegangen, Jack ist alleine. Im Keller des Polizeireviers hat er sich es in kurzer Zeit bereits eingerichtet. Sein MP3Player an die Anlage angeschlossen, wummert laute Musik durch das Labor. Keinen hier stört das. Jack ist sich nicht mal sicher, ob man ein Stockwerk höher überhaupt noch etwas hört.  
Pitch erspart sich das Klopfen gegen die Tür, Jack würde es nicht hören. Der Jüngere steht zur rockigen Musik wippend an einem Mikroskop, seine Lippen bewegen sich zum Text. Wie man so arbeiten kann ist Pitch ein Rätsel. Mit dem einsetzten des Refrains beginnt er den eher melodischen Teil mit dem Sänger im Duett zu singen. Erstaunlich gut, wie Pitch findet. Er steht einen Moment entspannt in den Türrahmen gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und beobachtet schweigend, ein Mundwinkel amüsiert nach oben gezogen. Erst als das Gitarrengeschredder mit dem letzten Ton abrupt endet, erhebt er seine Stimme, bevor er von dem nächsten Lied überstimmt wird.  
„Jack?“  
Der Angesprochene zuckt vor Schreck zusammen und dreht sich auf der Stelle. Entgeistert starrt er seinen unerwarteten Besucher an. _Wie lange steht der schon da?? Hat er mich gesehen?_  
Hastig greift er zur Fernbedienung um die Anlage mit einem Knopfdruck auszuschalten. Sein Gesicht rötet sich vor Scham.  
„Äh … Hi ..“ mehr bringt er nicht raus.  
„Verzeih, ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen.“ Pitch stößt sich aus dem Türrahmen ab und schlendert fast gelangweilt durch den Raum, inspiziert mit gespielten Interesse die Geräte und Beweismittel verschiedener Fälle.  
„Was ... kann ich für sie tun … Doktor?“ warum ist er schon wieder so nervös?  
„Ich habe etwas nachgedacht“ beginnt er mit einem verheißungsvollen Ton „und ich würde dir gern ein Angebot machen.“  
Jacks Augen weiten sich. Ein Angebot?  
„Du hast Potenzial, Jack. Aber ich fürchte, dass du hier nicht weit kommen wirst. Und … „ er kommt kurz vor Jack zum stehen, sieht von oben auf ihn runter, die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefaltet „ich suche seit einiger Zeit schon nach einem geeigneten Partner.“ ein Lächeln zieht sich über seine Lippen.  
„Pa – Partner?“ Jack versucht fast unmerklich einen Schritt nach hinten zu machen um etwas Abstand zwischen ihn und den Doktor zu bringen, doch der Tisch in seinem Rücken vereitelt seinen Plan unnachgiebig.  
„Wie du sicher schon gehört hast, arbeite ich .. nun, nennen wir es selbstständig. So wie Sherlock Holmes, nicht?“ Er grinst. Natürlich hatte er Jacks Vergleich gehört und nicht vergessen.  
Der Kleinere schluckt schwer.  
„Ich kann um einiges mehr Berufserfahrung aufweisen, als die Meisten die für das PBP arbeiten und bin bereit mein Wissen mit dir zu teilen.“  
Einfach so?  
„Warum?“ er schafft es mit einem kleinen Schritt zur Seite endlich etwas Platz zu gewinnen.  
„Ist es so unwahrscheinlich das die Arbeit alleine .. nun, irgendwie unbefriedigend ist?“  
„Unbefriedigend?“ wiederholt Jack mit hochgezogener Braue. Doch spricht weiter bevor Pitch etwas erwidern kann.  
„Niemand verschenkt irgendetwas einfach so. Entweder sie haben einen Grund oder erwarten eine Gegenleistung.“ er versucht seine Stimme so gleichgültig wie möglich klingen zu lassen, doch sein zittern verrät sein rasendes Herz. Pitch kann nicht leugnen, dass er die Angst des Jüngeren zu genießen beginnt.  
Er stößt einen kurzes Lachen durch die Nase, greift in die Tasche seines Mantels und legt die herausgezogene Visitenkarte mit spitzen Fingern auf den Tisch neben dem Mikroskop.  
„Schlaf eine Nacht darüber und lass mich wissen wie du die entschieden hast.“  
Auf dem Weg nach draußen bleibt er in der Tür stehen, schaut nur leicht über seine Schulter und sagt „Nicht alle Menschen hegen böse Absichten, Jack.“ ein letztes Lächeln, dann lässt er den Jungen in seinem Labor alleine.  
**  
*** Piep *Piep *Piep *Klick  
„Hallo?“  
„Jamie?“„Jack? Es ist fast Mitternacht, ist alle Ok?“ seine Stimme klingt besorgt aber irgendwie verschlafen.  
„Alles super“ lügt Jack „komm' grad' aus dem Labor, bin auf dem Heimweg. Hab ich dich geweckt?“  
„Noch nicht.“  
„Können wir reden?“  
„Klar, alter. Sicher das alles in Ordnung ist? Du klingst so ...“  
Jack gräbt die freie Hand in die Manteltasche um sie vor der winterlichen Kälte zu schützen. Sein Atem bildet eine dichte Wolke als er seufzend ausatmet.  
„Dr. Pitchiner war eben bei mir.“  
„So spät?“  
„Er kam um mir ein Angebot zu machen.“  
Stille.  
„Jamie?“  
Ein tiefes Einatmen von der anderen Seite.  
„Ein .. Angebot?“ wiederholt dieser.  
„Nicht was du jetzt denkst“ knurrt Jack  
„Er hat mir Angeboten mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten und mich zu unterrichten. So wie einen Schüler, schätze ich.“  
„Jetzt denk' ich es erst recht ...“  
Jack schüttelt mit dem Kopf.  
„Willst du es annehmen?“ fragt Jamie als keine Antwort kommt.  
„Ich weiß nicht.“  
Nervös spielt er mit der kleinen Pappkarte in seiner Tasche die Pitch ihm dagelassen hatte.  
„Vor zwei Tagen war er noch ein Arschloch“ kommt Verwunderung von der anderen Seite. Zurecht.  
„Ist er auch immer noch!“ gibt Jack schnell zurück „Aber es wäre sicherlich eine interessante Erfahrung“ fügt er murmelnd, fast etwas kleinlaut hinzu.  
„Bezahlt er dich?“  
„Uhm ...“ darüber hat Jack noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Schließlich muss er ja auch eine Wohnung bezahlen.  
„Wenn ja, würde ich es annehmen. Vielleicht erst mal halbtags, dass du deinen Job beim PBP nicht gleich ganz auf geben musst.“  
Das klingt vernünftig. Manchmal hatte Jamie solche Momente. Und das war immer dann wenn Jack sie nicht hatte.  
„Ich werd' ihn morgen früh anrufen. Ich hab sowieso frei, da kann ich ...“  
„Mach's jetzt!“ unterbricht Jamie ihn.  
„ ... was?“  
„Ruf ihn gleich an, bevor du es dir zu sehr zerdenkst. Ich kenn' dich“  
Das tut er. Seit .. immer eigentlich.  
„Um die Uhrzeit? Ich weiß nicht ...“  
„Er will dich haben, und kommt dich dafür extra mitten in der Nacht auf der Arbeit besuchen, dann muss er auch mit einer Antwort rechnen.“  
Jamie hat den ersten Satz mit Absicht so formuliert. Jack seufzt. Manchmal war es echt nervig wenn seiner bester Freund mit etwas Recht hat.  
  
Er steht auf der Straße vor dem Gebäude seines Apartments, die Visitenkarte zittern in seinen inzwischen verschwitzen Fingern und sein Smartphone am Ohr. Es wäre schon ok wenn Pitch gar nicht abhebt. Schließlich muss der ja auch mal schlafen, oder?  
„Ja?“ Wohl nicht.  
„Guten Abend äh .. Doktor Pitchiner? I- ich bin es. Jack Frost.“  
Stille.  
„Doktor?“ Ihm nicht direkt gegenüber zu stehen um seine Reaktion sehen zu können, macht es scheinbar nur noch schlimmer.  
„Du hast dich entschieden?“ seine Stimme klingt wenig verwundert. Die Frage scheint Jack mehr rhetorisch zu sein, als kennt er seine Antwort bereist.  
„Ich denke schon. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich sie damit noch störe.“  
„Aber nicht doch.“ diesmal glaubt er ein Lächeln zu hören.  
„K-Können wir uns Morgen treffen? Ich hätte noch ein paar Fragen bezüglich ..“ er beendet den Satz nicht.  
„Natürlich.“ die Antwort kommt schnell. Jack hat gar nicht darüber nachgedacht wo sie sich treffen könnten. Auf keinen Fall in seiner Wohnung. Aber er würde auch nicht zu einem Fremden nach Hause gehen – und nichts anderes war dieser Mann für ihn.  
Sein schweigen auf die Zustimmung des Doktors war wohl etwas zu lang als dieser wieder das Wort erhebt um einen Vorschlag zu machen.  
„Es gibt ein kleines Cafe nahe des Stadtparks. Ich schicke dir die Adresse. 10 Uhr?“  
„Sicher“ er hat gar nicht richtig zugehört. Die Tatsache sich morgen wirklich mit ihm auf einen Kaffee verabredet zu haben beansprucht alle Kapazität in seinem Kopf.  
„Sehr gut. Dann schlaf' gut Jack.“  
„Sie auch .. Doktor.“ antwortet er aus Reflex und erst nachdem der Andere aufgelegt hat klingen die Worte in seinem Kopf wieder und er würde sich am liebsten dafür eine Ohrfeige geben!  


Tatsächlich kommt die SMS mit der Adresse kaum 5 Minuten nachdem Jack seine Wohnung betreten hat.

 


	3. Kapitel 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen das verschieben“. Er scheint wirklich etwas enttäuscht darüber zu sein.  
> „Ist etwas passiert?“ fragt Jack neugierig.  
> „An der Midtown High ist ein Junge gestorben.“ er atmet tief ein und aus „Es sieht aus wie ein Unfall, aber es gibt Augenzeugen die behaupten es war Mord.“  
> „Ich fahre dich erst nach Hause, keine sorge.“  
> „Oder ich komm mit.“ sagt er schnell und ohne wirklich drüber nachzudenken.  
> „Ist heute nicht dein freier Tag?“  
> „Sehen wir es als eine Art .. Probearbeiten“ grinst Jack, Pitch nickt.

Donnerstag

 

Als Jack am nächsten Morgen in der Straßenbahn sitzt, fällt es ihm schwer auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Die Häuser und Straßen, Autos und Menschen ziehen an ihm vorbei und vermischen sich vor seinem Müden Augen zu einem einzigen Farbbrei. Er hatte noch die halbe Nacht wach gelegen. Darüber nachgedacht was genau er den Doktor eigentlich fragen wollte und wie er ihn davon überzeugen könnte, die Bedingungen zu seinen Gunsten auszuhandeln. Er weiß es immer noch nicht.  
Am Morgen in der Dusche hatte er dann beschlossen, es einfach auf sich zukommen zu lassen. Doch die Schlaflosigkeit macht ihm zu schaffen.  
Große, weiße Kopfhörer auf den Ohren, die Musik möglichst laut, in der Hoffnung sie würde ihn wach halten, verpasst er beinahe die Station an der er aussteigen muss.  
Zwei Straßen weiter steht er vor einem kleinen Cafe, auf der anderen Straßenseite der erwähnte Stadtpark. Aber keine Spur vom Doktor. Er vergleicht ein letztes mal den Namen des Cafes mit der SMS, bevor er beschließt drinnen zu warten. Draußen fallen die ersten Schneeflocken. Nur wenige Gäste sitzen alleine an Tischen in dem gemütlich, nostalgisch eingerichteten Innenraum. Der Duft von frisch gemahlenem Kaffee und warmen Gebäck vernebelt einen Moment seine Sinne.  
  
Jack sucht sich einen Tisch, ein wenig abseits der anderen Gäste, am Fenster. Den Mantel neben sich auf der Bank zusammen geknäult, beginnt er einen kurzen Moment zu entspannen.  
„Was kann ich für dich tun, Süßer?“ säuselt eine junge Kellnerin, die mit einem Mal neben ihm steht. Blondes langes Haar in einen Zopf gebunden, eine rosa Schleife an der Stelle, an der die Haare in den Zopf übergehen. Ein tiefer Ausschnitt der schwarzen Bluse und ein kaum knielanger Rock, über allem eine Schürzte, die nicht mehr verdeckt als notwendig – und sicher nicht in der Lage ist, ihre eigentliche Aufgabe zu erfüllen.  
Sie blickt verführerisch über den kleinen Notizblock, doch Jack kann sich kaum auf sie konzentrieren.  
„Erstmal nichts, danke. Ich warte noch auf jemanden.“  
„Alles Klar“ singt sie, doch die Enttäuschung in ihren Augen, dass Jack nicht alleine ist, ist deutlich erkennbar.  
Die Hände auf der Tischplatte gefaltet, spielt er nervös mit seinen Daumen, als der Doktor etwa 10 Minuten nach vereinbarter Zeit das Cafe betritt. Er hat Jack direkt entdeckt, kommt mit einem Lächeln auf ihn zu, zieht Schal und Mantel aus. Er trägt ein hellgraues Hemd, der obere Knopf offen, darüber eine lockeren schwarzen Blazer und ebenso eine gleichfarbige Hose. Seine Haut scheint sogar noch blasser wie bei ihrer letzten Begegnung. Jack erhebt sich um ihm die Hand zur Begrüßung zu reichen.  
Zum ersten mal sieht er den Anderen ohne seinen Mantel. Er trägt keinen Anzug. Das wäre wohl auch des Zufalls zu viel gewesen. Aber die legere Kleidung steht ihm gut, bemerkt Jack.  
Jack hat sich nicht sonderlich in Schale geschmissen. An manchen stellen, gewollt zerrissene Jeans, ein schwarz-weiß kartierter Gürtel, über seiner schmalen Figur ein locker hängendes Shirt mit dem Abbild einer Totenkopffratze und eine Stoffjacke, die Ärmel hochgekrempelt. Die gleiche Kleidung wie er sie auch auf bei der Arbeit trägt, wenn er sich nicht grade an einem Tatort in vorgeschriebene Schutzkleidung hüllt.  
Der Doktor kennt ihn so, warum also verstellen?  
„Entschuldige die Verspätung“ beginnt der Andere und erwidert Jacks Handschlag.  
„Und bitte, nenn' mich Pitch“.  
Pitch wie Pitch Black? Na das passt.  
Jack lächelt nur zustimmend zurück bevor Beide einander gegenüber platz nehmen. Jack kommt nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie der Andere ihn ausgiebig mustert.  
„Ich freue mich, dass du über mein Angebot nachgedacht hast, Jack.“  
Der klang seiner tiefen Stimme, die seinen Namen ausspricht bereitet ihm jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut.  
„Noch habe ich nicht zugesagt“ erwidert er.  
„Richtig. Du hast Fragen? Schieß' los.“  
Jack sieht die junge Kellnerin mit einem Grinsen auf sie zu kommen.  
„Dr. Pitchiner!“ unterbricht sie das Gespräch, noch ehe es begonnen hat „Welch eine Überraschung, Sie in Begleitung zu sehen.“  
„Das hier ist rein geschäftlich“ knurrt Jack genervt.  
Sie lächelt nur.  
„Sicher. Darf ich dann nun eure Bestellung aufnehmen?“  
Jack seufzt. Er hat noch nicht einen Blick in die Karte geworfen.  
„Ich nehm' einen Cappuccino“ sagt er kurz, hofft sie würde mit ihrem dreckigem Grinsen endlich wieder verschwinden.  
„Soja - Haselnuss - oder Dinkelmilch?“  
Jack sieht sie offenkundig verwirrt an.  
„Ich wusste nicht das Nüsse Milch geben. Habt ihr keine .. naja Kuh-Milch?“  
„Du Dummerchen“ lacht sie und auch über Pitchs Lippen zieht sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln „das hier ist ein veganes Cafe“ - na toll - „hat der Doktor dir das etwa nicht gesagt?“ mit gespieltem Vorwurf stemmt sie die Hände in die Hüfte und sieht Kopfschüttelnd zu ihm runter. Er zuckt unschuldig mit den Schultern.  
„Na dann .. uhm.. Haselnuss, denk ich“  
„Gern. Für sie wie immer, Doktor?“  
Dieser nickt. Ist anscheinen öfter hier.  
Sie macht sich eine kurze Notiz auf ihrem Block, dann einen leichten Knicks und verschwindet. Endlich.  
„Also“ beginnt Jack seufzend, als sie außer Sichtweite ist,  
„Wie soll das ablaufen? Ich meine, es war nicht einfach diesen Job zu kriegen und naja ... direkt wieder zu Kündigen würde sicher keinen guten Eindruck machen.“  
„Gewiss“ stimmt sein Gegenüber zu „daher habe ich bereits mit Harrison einige Überlegungen durchgesprochen, du könntest quasi auf eine halbe Stelle reduzieren. Ob du mit mir, oder Linda zu einem Tatort gehst, um hinterher das selbe Ziel anzustreben, macht schließlich kaum einen Unterschied. Und irgendwie arbeite ich ja auch für das PBP.“  
Jack nickt zustimmend. Da hat er recht. Die Arbeit wäre ja letztendlich noch die Gleiche.  
„Und wofür brauchen sie einen 'Partner'?“  
„Manchmal kann es nicht schaden, eine zweite Meinung, ein zweites Paar Augen und Ohren zu haben, die mich bei meiner Arbeit unterstützen. Ich erwarte also nichts weiter als die Zuverlässigkeit, dein Bestes zu geben. Im Gegenzug werde ich, wie bereits erwähnt, dich ... unterrichten.“  
„Wie ein Mentor?“  
„Wie ein Mentor," nickt er, "mit ein bisschen Übung und Erfahrung, wärst du die perfekte Ergänzung. Zusammen könnten wir beide sicher jeden Mörder finden.“  
Seine Worte haben offensichtlich den Zweck Jack mit einem guten Gefühl einzulullen. Und obgleich er die Befürchtung hat, den Doktor und seine Absichten noch nicht durchschaut zu haben, beginnt die Vorstellung einer Zusammenarbeit Jack zu gefallen. Vor allem, eine Lehrer zu haben, der all sein Wissen und Können investiert, ihn auszubilden, 'perfekt' zu machen. Das hatte er noch nie. Alles was Jack in seinem Leben erreicht hat, hat er sich mühsam und alleine aneignen und erkämpfen müssen. Seine Eltern verlangte schon früh Selbstständigkeit von ihm. Und dieser Mann bietet sich an, sein Mentor zu werden. Etwas, was er sich so lange schon wünscht. Aber ist Pitchiner wirklich der Richtige?  
Die verspannten Züge in Jacks Gesicht verraten Pitch die vielen Überlegungen die dem Jüngeren durch den Kopf schwirren müssen.  
Schließlich stellt er eine weiter Frage.  
„Wo arbeiten sie?“  
„Ich habe mich fast vollständig eingerichtet, mit allem was nötig ist, meiner 'Detektiv' Arbeit zuhause nach zu gehen. Was die Obduktion der Leichen angeht, das mache ich selbstverständlich in meinem Labor im Kellergeschoss des CentralHospitals. Ich kann sie ja schlecht mit nach Hause nehmen“ lächelt er.  
Eine Zusammenarbeit würde also auch bedeuten, er würde recht viel Zeit bei dem Doktor zuhause verbringen.  
Jack öffnet den Mund um eine weiter Frage zu stellen, doch Pitch kommt ihm mit der passenden Antwort darauf zuvor  
„Selbstverständlich, werde ich dich entsprechend entlohnen. Du sollst deine Arbeit schließlich nicht umsonst machen.“  
Ausgerechnet in diesem Moment musste die sowieso schon grinsende Kellnerin mit der Bestellung zurückkommen. Jack rauft eine Hand in seine Haare und stürzt die Stirn auf dem Handballen, um ihr nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen.  
„Danke“ murmelt er nur kurz, als sie ihm seine Tasse vor die Nase schiebt.  
Pitch scheint sich wenig Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie ihre Unterhaltung und deren nur teilweise aufgeschnappte Inhaltsfetzen auf andere wirken könnte.  
Erst als er sicher ist, dass das Mädchen verschwunden ist, hebt Jack wieder seinen Kopf. 'Das übliche' ist, kaum zu Jacks Verwunderung, eine kleines Kännchen Tee. Kein Zweifel, Pitch muss Brite sein.  
Er beobachtet ihn einen Moment schweigend während sein Gegenüber wie ein jahrhundertealtes Ritual, erst zwei Stück Kandis in die Tasse fallen lässt, dann den heißen Tee darüber gießt, worauf hin der Kandis leise und wie verzweifelt zu knistern beginnt und erst zum Abschluss einen kleinen Schluck Milch hinterher schüttet. Er rührt mit dem kleinen Silberlöffel genau drei mal, ohne dabei die Innenwand der Tasse zu berühren und das sonst charakteristische Klirren auszulösen. Dann hebt auch er seinen Blick wieder zu Jack.  
„Hast du noch weitere Fragen?“  
Er überlegt einen kurzen Moment.  
„Erzählen sie mir von sich. Ihrem Studium. Ihre Arbeit, also, den Teil, den ich noch nicht kenne.“  
Pitch lächelt und beginnt zu erzählen.  
Ein scheinbar einfaches Leben, von einem scheinbar einfachen Mann. Tatsächlich hat Pitch keine Familie, was er sehr bedauert und seinem, für viele Menschen doch so befremdlichen Beruf zu verschulden glaubt.  
Jack lauscht ihm wie gebannt.  
Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken hebt er mit dem Löffel eine kleine Portion Milchschaum aus Tasse und leckt ihn ab. Eine Eigenart, für die ihn Jamie schon immer ausgelacht hat, denn jedes Mal, wenn er auf diese Weise gedankenlos den Schaum auf der Tasse löffelt, bekommen seine Augen ein ungewollt lasziven Ausdruck. Dieser bleibt von Pitch nicht unbemerkt, doch er versucht die offenbar unbewusste Geste zu ignorieren.  
Nach der Hälfte beider Tassen, bekommt auch Jack die Gelegenheit, etwas über sich zu erzählen. Seine überbehütete und strenge Kindheit, Jamie, die High-School und schließlich auch sein Studium.  
2 stunden sitzen sie in dem Cafe und reden.  
Jack beginnt nur langsam sich an seine Gesellschaft zu gewöhnen. Sogar die Gespräche zu genießen. Pitch hat so etwas fürsorgliches, irgendwie väterliches an sich. Und seiner weichen tiefen Stimme, mit ihrem britischen Akzent könnte er sowieso stundenlange zuhören.  
Als beide ihre Getränke geleert haben, übernimmt Pitch zuvorkommend die Rechnung und sie gehen nach draußen. Jack ist Mittlerweile egal, was die Kellnerin über sie denken könnte.  
Der noch immer gemächlich fallende Schnee hat inzwischen alles unter einer weißen Decke begraben. Jack legt die Arme um seinen schlanken Oberkörper, als würden seine dünnen Arme reichen, ihn warm zu halten.  
„Soll ich dich nach hause fahren?“ fragt Pitch besorgt als er Jack zittern sieht. Der plötzliche Temperatur unterschied von Drinnen zu Draußen fühlte sich an wie ein schlag ins Gesicht. Er überlegt einen Moment das Angebot anzunehmen, doch es gibt etwas das ihn noch mehr interessiert.  
„Ich würde gerne sehen wie sie arbeiten. Wenn das ok ist.“  
Mit hochgezogener Braue schaut Pitch zu ihm runter.  
„Sicher“ er klingt etwas verwundert.  
„Wenn ich ihr Angebot annehmen soll, muss ich doch wissen, was mich erwartet.“ grinst er.  
Jack hat grade auf dem Beifahrersitz, des schwarzen Ford den Pitch sein eigen nennt, platz genommen, da zerreißt der nervige Klingelton eines Smartphones die für einen Moment entstandene unangenehme Stille. Nicht Jacks Telefon. Pitch beginnt genervt in seiner Manteltasche zu wühlen.  
„Ja?“ fragt er nach dem abheben ohne auf das Display zu schauen.  
„Was?“ Jack hört nur seine Antworten, nicht aber seinen Gesprächspartner.  
„Sind sie sicher?“  
Kurze Pause.  
„Natürlich, ich bin in 15 Minuten da, rühren sie ihn nicht an!“ dann legt er auf.  
„Es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen das verschieben“. Er scheint wirklich etwas enttäuscht darüber zu sein.  
„Ist etwas passiert?“ fragt Jack neugierig.  
„An der Midtown High ist ein Junge gestorben.“ er atmet tief ein und aus „Es sieht aus wie ein Unfall, aber es gibt Augenzeugen die behaupten es war Mord.“ Er dreht sich zu Jack.  
„Ich fahre dich erst nach Hause, keine sorge.“  
„Oder ich komm mit.“ sagt er schnell und ohne wirklich drüber nachzudenken.  
„Ist heute nicht dein freier Tag?“  
„Sehen wir es als eine Art .. Probearbeiten“ grinst Jack, Pitch nickt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eine kleine Anmerkungen für Zwischendurch:  
>  \- Für jeden, der schon mal in Pittsburgh war, und beginnt sich zu wundern - ic h war es nicht. Und ich habe auch nicht (das gebe ich offen zu) vorher stundenlange Recherche über diese Stadt betrieben. Fals ihr also Unstimmigkeiten findet, was diesen Punkt betrifft, dann tun wir doch einfach so, als wäre sie ebenso fiktiv wie der Rest dieser Fiction
> 
> Vielen dank fürs lesen :D
> 
> xoxo ObsidianSnowflake


	4. Kapitel 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine tiefer Schnitt ziert das Holz. Er legt seine Finger darauf und zuckt vor Schreck wieder zurück.  
> „Au“ zischt er verwundert und hält sich die Hand. Es ist … heiß?  
> Der Einschnitt ist nicht tief, kaum mehr ein Kratzer. Auf Höhe einer in der Hand entspannt geführten Klinge, während man langsam an den Regalen vorbei, drohend auf sein Opfer zu geht. Etwa die gleiche klinge wie ..?  
> „Wir sollten gehen.“  
> „Was, aber.. wieso?“  
> „Sofort“ knurrt Pitch

Geschmeidig wie eine Katze sucht sich der schwarze Ford den schnellsten weg durch die Straßen und tatsächlich, nach kaum 10 Minuten erreichen sie den bereits leeren Parkplatz hinter dem Gebäude der Schule.  
Diese wurde nach dem vermeintlichen Unfall geräumt, nur Polizei und Krankenwaagen stehen noch vor dem Eingang.  
Pitch wird bereits erwartet und von einem Beamten in Empfang genommen der ihn durch die Schule führt. Jack wird im ersten Moment gar nicht wirklich wahrgenommen und folgt fast unauffällig hinter dem Doktor.  
„Jack, was machst du denn hier?“ ruft Linda überrascht, als beide vor ihrem Ziel, der Bibliothek, zum stehen kommen.  
„Das .. ist eine lange Geschichte“ lächelt er etwas verlegen. Er hat sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie er diese Frage beantworten sollte, dabei war zu erwarten, dass sie ihn fragen würden.  
„Wo ist der Junge?“ fragt Pitch um vom Thema abzulenken.  
„Er ist drin. Wir... waren um ehrlich zu sein froh, dass Jack heute nicht hier ist...“. Der Inspektor klingt besorgt.  
„Hör mal, du musst da nicht mit rein gehen, ok? Du hast trotz allem frei.“  
Offenbar scheint es Harrison gar nicht weiter zu verwundern das Jack in Begleitung des Doktors gekommen ist. Aber seine Sorge irritiert ihn. Warum sollte er bei dem Fall nicht helfen wollen?  
Die Frage beantwortete sich schnell, als sie vor der Leiche stehen. Der Junge liegt unter Bücherregalen begraben, nur sein Oberkörper ist frei, ein Arm, offenbar gebrochen. Alles ist verwüstet, Regale umgestürzt, Bücher, Zettel und herausgerissene Seiten verteilt durch den ganzen Raum. Selbst die Tische und Stühle, manche nur verrückt oder umgeworfen, andere zerbrochen. Eine unheimliche Stille umschließt sie. Wie die totenhafte Ruhe, nach einer zerstörerischen Schlacht. Das ganze Szenario passt.  
Der tote ist ein Junge von vielleicht 14 Jahren, haselnussbraunes, wuscheliges Haar und gleichfarbige große Augen, aufgerissen und starr als sähe er einen Dämon vor sich aus der Hölle steigen. Auch die Gesichtszüge und die Statur des Jungen haben verdächtige Ähnlichkeit zu Jacks.  
Aufs Pitchs Anweisung hatten sie alles belassen, wie es war, erst nach kurzer Inspektion dürfen sie das Kind aus den Trümmer befreien.  
Zwei Zeugen behaupten alles gesehen zu haben.  
„Es war Mord. Ich hab sie gesehen!“ brabbelt die Eine immer und immer wieder. Der Junge hingegen, der bei ihr ist bringt keinen Ton heraus. Doch auf Fragen antwortet er mit Nicken oder Kopfschütteln. Beide scheinen völlig verstört und verängstigt zu sein. Was auch immer sie gesehen haben, was auch immer sich hier zugetragen hat, es scheint weit mehr als ein einfacher 'Unfall' gewesen zu sein.  
Jack hält ein bisschen Abstand zu dem Toten. Tatsächlich breitet sich in ihm ein unwohles Gefühl aus, das ihm einzureden versucht, es sei kein Zufall das er solche Ähnlichkeit mit ihm habe. Pitch steht bei den Zeugen, versucht verzweifelt etwas brauchbares aus ihrem Gestammel zu entlocken. Sie werden einige Zeit an Therapie brauchen, um das Erlebte zu verarbeiten. Wenn es ihnen überhaupt gelingt.  
Vor einem der halb gekippten Bücherregale bleibt Jack stehen. Eine tiefer Schnitt ziert das Holz. Er legt seine Finger darauf und zuckt vor Schreck wieder zurück.  
„Au“ zischt er verwundert und hält sich die Hand. _Es ist … heiß?  
_ Der Einschnitt ist nicht tief, kaum mehr ein Kratzer. Auf Höhe einer in der Hand entspannt geführten Klinge, während man langsam an den Regalen vorbei, drohend auf sein Opfer zu geht. _Etwa die gleiche klinge wie ..?_

„Doktor?“ ruft er ihn.  
„Was ist?“  
„Sehen sie sich das an. Das Holz ist verschmort. Und es ist noch heiß“  
Pitchs Augen weiten sich. Er dreht sich kurz zu beiden Seiten um, um sich zu vergewissern das keiner sie sieht, dann packt er Jack am Handgelenk und zieht ihn, etwas unsanft, zwischen zwei noch stehende Regalwände, außer Sichtweite der Anderen. Er lehnt sich ein kleines Stück nach unten und spricht leise, aber mit bestimmten Ton.  
„Wir sollten gehen.“   
„Was, aber.. wieso?“  
„Sofort“ knurrt Pitch „ich erkläre dir alles unterwegs.“ Mit eindringlich forderndem Blick sieht er Jack an. Der Jüngere schluckt trocken.  
„Wenn wir jetzt da raus gehen, wirst du ihnen nicht erzählen was du gesehen hast. Sie würden es sowieso nicht sehen können. Das hier war ein Unfall, die Kinder, die glauben etwas gesehen zu haben, stehen bloß unter Schock, verstehst du?“  
Zögerlich nickt Jack, obwohl er kein Wort versteht. Hunderte Fragen schwirren ihm durch den Kopf, aber er wird mitspielen. Erstaunlicher weise schaffen sie es, so unbemerkt wie sie schon hinter dem Regal verschwunden waren, auch wieder raus. Jack hat Schwierigkeiten den schnellen Schritten der lagen Beine von Pitch zu folgen und beginnt fast zu joggen. Pitch hat Harrison schnell und unmissverständlich erklärt das dieser Unfall, kein Fall von seinem Interesse sei.  
„Wenn sich ein tollpatschiger Jugendlicher unter Bücherregalen begräbt, dann wird daraus noch lange kein Mord nur weil zwei verstörte Zeugen Gespenster gesehen haben wollen.“  
  
Sie haben kaum das Gebäude verlassen, da ergreift Jack wieder das Wort.  
„Nun warten sie doch mal“ ruft er und hechtet hinter Pitch her.  
„Was soll das alles? Ich verstehe das alles nicht“.  
Vor Pitchs Auto bleibt er stehen, während der Andere bereit zur Fahrerseit wechselt.  
„Steig in den Wagen“ befiehlt er.  
„Nein“ gibt Jack trotzig zurück und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Erst wenn sie mir erklären was hier los ist“  
Pitchs Augen weiten sich für einen Bruchteil ungläubig, bevor er sie zu einem schmalen Schlitz zusammenpresst und um sein Auto herum auf Jack zukommt. Dieser macht unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.  
„Du steigst jetzt sofort in dieses Auto, ich habe keine Zeit dir das alles hier zu erklären“ knurrt er.  
Jack versucht eisern zu bleiben, doch Pitchs furchterregender unnahbarer Blick lässt ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.  
Ihm zu widersprechen scheint keine gute Idee gewesen zu sein. Er packt den Kleineren grob am Oberarm, woraufhin dieser einen kurzen, hoffnungslos unterdrücken Aufschrei von sich gibt. Jack hat nicht erwartet, dass in Pitchs so unscheinbar schlanken Armen so viel brutale Kraft verborgen liegt. Er zerrt ihn Richtung Auto und reißt die Tür auf.  
„Lassen sie mich gefälligst los!“ ruft Jack und versucht sich verzweifelt aus dem starren Griff zu befreien. Vergebens. Pitch drückt ihn wortlos auf den Beifahrersitz, schlägt die Tür zu und verriegelt den Wagen. Jacks Protestrufe und das Trommeln gegen die Fensterscheibe dringen nur gedämpft an seine Ohren, doch er ignoriert sie kalt. Er reibt sich zwischen zwei Finger den Nasenrücken, atmet tief ein und aus, bevor er wieder zur Fahrerseite zurück geht. Er hat Jack nicht weh tun wollen, geschweige denn ihn einfach in sein Auto zu sperren, aber was hätte er tun sollen? Jack ist in Gefahr und es hätte sie zu viel zeit gekostet, ihm erst alles zu erklären. Außerdem macht ihm Widerspruch immer so schrecklich wütend. Mit einer Bewegung schafft er es in den Wagen einzusteigen und Jack am Handgelenk zu greifen, bevor dieser die Gelegenheit nutzen und entkommen kann.  
„Jack, bitte“ er versucht so ruhig wie irgend möglich zu klingen.  
„Setzt dich hin, es wird sich alles aufklären.“  
Ihre Blicke treffen sich. Jacks Herz rast vor Angst, er hat Tränen in den Augenwinkeln die er selbst noch gar nicht bemerkt hat. Sein Atem flach und zitternd, wie sein ganzer Körper.  
„Bitte lassen sie mich gehen“ fleht er mit leiser Stimme. Pitchs Herz hüpft auf. Er kann nicht anders, die Angst in den Augen des Jüngeren macht es ihm so schwer, sich zusammen zu reißen.  
„Du musst mir jetzt, vertrauen, du bist in Gefahr. Setzt dich und schließ' die Tür.“  
Jack weiß, er hat keine Chance aus dem eisernen Griff um sein Handgelenk zu entkommen und so sehr sich sein Geist auch wehrt, sein Körper, fast gelähmt vor angst, folgt dem Befehl des Doktors. Er setzt sich. Schließt die Tür. Schnallt sich an. Pitch lässt den Motor an. Die fahrt über schweigen beide. Jack bringt keinen Ton heraus, obgleich die Fragen in seinem Kopf ihn zerfressen.  
Was hat Pitch vor? Warum entführt er ihn? Und wieso sollte Jack in Gefahr sein? Vor wem? Außer vor dem Doktor selbst …  
Nach einigen Minuten fahrt scheinen sie sein Ziel erreicht zu haben. Eine idyllische Wohngegend, etwas außerhalb des Zentrums, nahe einer Grundschule. Die Häuser erinnern ihn an seinen Heimatort. Kleine zwei oder dreistöckige Einfamilienhäuser, eines neben dem anderen, durch Gärten getrennt, über kleine Kieswege erreichbar. Pitch fährt in die Einfahrt eines der Häuser und stellt den Motor ab. Noch immer sitzt Jack wie versteinert auf dem Beifahrersitz, starrt auf seine Knie in die er verkrampft seine Fingernägel bohrt. Wäre Jack nicht so von seiner Angst eingenommen, würde er sich sicher wundern, dass der Doktor in einem solchen Haus wohnt. Oder sich fragen, wozu er für sich alleine so viel Platz benötigt. Aber diese Dinge müssen warten.  
„Jack?“ Pitchs Stimme ist ruhig. Ohne große Anstrengung. Vielleicht sogar ein bisschen reumütig.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so grob war. Aber bitte, steig aus und komm mit rein. Ich werde dir alles erklären, ich verspreche es.“  
Vorsichtig legt er eine Hand auf Jacks. Wie zu plötzlich aus einer Trance geweckt, reißt dieser den Kopf herum und starrt ihn an, mit Augen so groß, wie ein Reh das von Scheinwerfern überrascht wurde. Er atmet einmal tief ein und aus, wobei er seine Muskeln langsam zu entspannen versucht. Schweigend steigt er aus dem Wagen und folgt Pitch Richtung Haustür. Es ist grade einmal Nachmittag, aber die Straßen um sie herum sind leer. Aus der ferne ist jedoch ist das Lachen und Rufen spielender Kinder zu hören.  
Sie stehen in einem kleinen Eingangsbereich. Eine Treppe führt nach oben und gegenüber eine Tür in die Küche. Ein offener torbogengroßer Auslass in der Wand erlaubt den Blick ins große Wohnzimmer mit angrenzendem Garten. Doch das alles kümmert Jack nicht. Er nimmt es gar nicht wahr.  
„Sie haben 5 Minuten. Dann will ich gehen, oder ich rufe die Polizei.“ sagt Jack kalt. Seine großen, brauen Augen starren noch immer ausdruckslos in Pitchs.  
„Das hier ist Freiheitsberaubung. Und einen guten Eindruck macht es auch nicht, in ihrem alter einen grade Anfang 20 jährigen zu entführen.“  
seine Drohung ist eindeutig. Pitch seufzt und hängt seinen Mantel hinter sich an die Wand.  
„Ich halte dich nicht fest, Jack. Du kannst gehen, wann immer du willst. Aber ich bitte dich inständig mir zuzuhören.“  
Jack nickt auffordernd.  
„Wollen wir uns nicht setzten?“ fragt Picht und weißt in Richtung Küche. Wortlos nimmt der Aufgeforderte das Angebot an, geht voraus und setzt sich auf einen der Barhocker um die Kücheninsel. Pitch tut das gleiche, jedoch mit etwas Abstand, um Jack nicht weiter zu beunruhigen.  
„Glaubst du an Märchen, Jack?“ beginnt er ruhig.  
„Ist das ein Scherz?“ zischt der Jüngere ungläubig zurück. Pitch schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Das solltest du. Denn sie alle beruhen auf wahren Geschichte. Und nicht nur eine Abwandlung früher Hirngespinste oder belustigende Kindergeschichten. Ich rede von wahren Begegnungen zwischen Menschen und Fabeln.“  
„Ok, das reicht. Sie sind doch verrückt“ spuckt Jack völlig entgeistert und steht von seinem Hocker auf um in Richtung Tür zu gehen.  
„Jack, warte. Du wolltest eine Erklärung, du willst wissen, warum du in Gefahr bist, oder? Dann hör mir zu.“  
Pitch hat sich ebenfalls erhoben und seinen Arm in Jacks Richtung gestreckt doch nicht gewagt ihn erneut zu berühren.  
Der Junge dreht sich zu ihm um.  
„Sie wollen mir also erzählen das Elfen und Einhörner mich jagen?“  
Pitch seufzt schwer. Er hat befürchtet das Jack ihm nicht glauben würde.  
Doch noch bevor Pitch weiter sprechen kann, schneidet ihm Jack das Wort ab.  
„Beweisen sie es.“ Pichts silberne Augen weiten sich „Tun wir nur mal für einen Moment so sie wären nicht verrückt und ich würde versuchen wollen ihnen zu glauben, dann beweisen sie es.“  
Pitch beißt sich verärgert auf die Unterlippe, auch das hat er befürchtet.  
„Das kann ich nicht“ sagt er leise.  
Jack zieht vorwurfsvoll eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„Das Haus steht unter einem Zauber. Würde ich meine Kräfte einsetzten, würde ich ihn brechen und mein Identität wäre für sie alle sichtbar.“  
Jack schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß wie das klingt, aber bitte ...“  
„Ich werde jetzt gehen“ unterbricht er ihn.  
„Sie wird dich finden!“  
„Dann bin ich ja froh, dass ich heute morgen meinen Zauberstab eingepackt habe“ spottet Jack und verlässt ohne einen letzten Blick das Haus.

 


End file.
